Vypers Venom
by Red-Miko
Summary: A lot happens just by moving to a total new place.Kagome's parents divorce,and her mother abandons her.Receiveing your first kiss by a cute boy,and then hearing your parents are splitting up isn't a good combination.One Shot!Only the beginning of magic!


HEY!RED-MIKO!

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Vypers Venom Chp.1"Historical Facts"

_**1991:Virigina;Hospital**_

_Maoriko screamed as she was having her child. Her fiancee,Hiroto,held her hand"Come on...push!" Maoriko screamed. Crying filled the room. She panted. The nurse called"Baby girl!" Maoriko smiled,as Hiroto kissed her forehead. They wrapped the baby girl in a blanket,then put her in Maoriko's arms. Hiroto asked"What are you going to call her?" Maoriko smiled"Kagome Naiya Higurashi" Hiroto smiled when she said his last name. They were soon to be married. Kagome slept in peace in her mothers arms. Hiroto kissed Maoriko's forehead"You did great,Mao" She smiled at the familar nickname. Mao rubbed her daughters reddish-raven hair,and kissed her forehead"She's our diamond angel" Hiroto smiled and kissed his daughters cheek"She's beautiful.Just like you" Kagome's eyes opened. She looked up at her mother. Her mystical grey eyes like her Father. Mao had raven hair,and jade eyes._

_Hiroto had red hair,and grey eyes. They had so many things planned for they're future. _

_**3 Years Later**_

_A three year old Kagome. Sat by the river in her back yard. She saw red looking salamander. Kagome whispered"Cool...you look so pretty" Kagome heard her mother call"Kagome!It's getting late!Come on in!" Kagome picked up the tannish salamander,and ran to her house. No bigger than her palm. Kagome ran in"Look what I found,Mommy!" Mao screamed,and stood behind a chair. Hiroto ran in"What happened!?" Kagome whispered"Why you screaming,Mommy?I only showed her this" Hiroto knelt down the Kagome"Watch you got there,Kagome" Kagome smiled"I don't know,but it looks so cute" Hiroto smiled"It's a harmless baby salamander,Mao" Mao sighed"I don't care...j..just get it out the house" Hiroto sighed"Relax" Kagome asked"Can I keep it?" Hiroto put on one of his scientisr gloves,and took it"You can't hold a salamander with your barehands.They can't tolerate the salt,and heat from our hands.If you wash your hands really good,and make sure all the soap is gone then you may hold it" Mao smiled at how happy Kagome looked. Kagome climbed up onto the stool,and washed her hands,dried them,then jumped off,and ran to her Father. He sat the salamander in her clean hands. Kagome asked"Is it just called a sa..salmadrr" Hiroto,and Mao laughed at when she tried to pernounce it. Hiroto smiled"It's called the Secretive Salamander" Kagome asked"Can I keep it?" Hiroto shook his head"No,Kagome,he wouldn't be happy" Kagome frowned"How will it be sad?" Hiroto knelt to his teary eyed daughter"How would you feel if someone came,and took you from your home,Kagome?" Kagome wiped her tears"Sad" Hiroto smiled"Exactly.He'll be more happy home" Kagome smiled"Okay!I'll take him back!" Kagome ran out the door,and to her back yard threw the woods. Kagome stopped at the river,and sat the salamander on the rock he once laid. Kagome whispered"Bye,bye salmandrr" Kagome ran back into her house. Mao smiled"Sweety...go wash your hands again" Kagome got up,and ran to the bathroom. Hiroto sat at the table"The people are killing me at the lab" Mao kissed his forehead"I know.Just relax while you're home" Hiroto relaxed at his Mao's touch. Mao smiled"I've been meaning to ask you something" Hiroto asked"Yeah?" Mao smiled"My grandfater just died,and they're asking if I could take over the company" Hiroto looked up at Mao"So you're asking if we can move?" Mao nodded"If it's alright with you" Hiroto sighed"If it's alright with,Kagome" Kagome ran in,and squealed"Yeah!We're moving where Sango lives!I get to live close to cousin Sango!" Mao laughed"You're quite the listener" Kagome giggled when Hiroto picked her up,and threw her into the air._

_**9 Year Later**_

_12 year old Kagome groaned as her parents argued. She sat on the top of the stairs listening. Mao yelled"I simply ask why you've been out so late,and you act as though I'm jumping to conclusions!" Hiroto yelled"And I tell you every time that I have to work at the late!You never listen!" Mao yelled"I have a feeling!You're lying to me aren't you,Hiroto!?" Hiroto yelled"You know what!I'm sickof this!" MAo whispered"What are you saying?" Hiroto spat"I want a divorce" That was the line Kagome never in a million years thought she'd ever hear. Tears clouded her viosion as her mother yelled"You know what!Fine!I'm sick of this too!" She grabbed her coat off,and stomped out. Kagome screamed"Mom!No!Wait!" Kagome ran to the door,and opened it to see her speeding off down the road. Kagome screamed"Mom!" Kagome just stood there for a while then closed the door. Hiroto was on the florr shaking his head. Kagome walked over to her Father,and knelt beside him"Dad?Is she coming back?" Hiroto hugged Kagome"I don't know,Kagome" He kissed her forehead"I want you to know.This isn't your fault" Kagome nodded feeling sleepy at the sound of his heart beat"Okay,Daddy"_

_Kagome didn't want to go to sleep. Thoughts of her mother abanding her felt sickening. There was a knock at the door. Hiroto stood up then walked to the door,and opened it. There stood Inu Taisho,his youngest son Inuyasha,his oldest son Sesshomaru,and his wife Izayoi. He let them in. Izayoi asked"What's all the screaming about,Hiroto?" Izayoi walked over to Kagome,and knelt beside her. Hiroto shook his head"Um...me,and Mao are...getting a divorce" Inu Taisho asked"What happened?" Hiroto looked at Kagome. Kagome got up"Whatever...I don't want to hear it anyway" Kagome ran up the stairs. Inuyasha followed"Kagome wait up!"_

_Izayoi sat on the floor,and leaned against the wall as he explained. Hiroto sighed"She's been accusing me of having a affair.I keep telling her no.She doesn't listen to me" Inu Taisho muttered"Maybe it's the other way around" Izayoi whispered"I think you should ask Kagome" Hiroto asked"Do you know something I don't?" The 14 year old Sesshomaru muttered"You should ask your daughter" Hiroto looked at the cold stare. He knew he was going to find something out he didn't want to find out._

_**Upstairs**_

_Inuyasha sat beside Kagome"Would you cut the drama?" Kagome spat"How do you expect me to act,Inuyasha!My parents are getting a divorce!" Inuyasha sighed"Kagome...I know this isn't what you want,but...when was life easy?" Kagome whispered"When I was in Virigina" Inuyasha sighed"Just...be lucky.You have both in good health" Kagome sighed"You're right" Inuyasha smirked"When am I not-_

_Kagome had kissed his cheek"Thank you for comforting me,Inuyasha" Inuyasha was so red he put a tomato to shame"Y...you're welcome" Kagome giggled"Un huh" Inuyasha looked into her mystical grey eyes. He never did that. He met her in pre-k. His first day os school. Kids picked on him because he was hanyou,but she defended him. She was the only one who made him feel. Like himself. He leaned in. Kagome gasped quitely. His lips touched her's softly. Kagome kissed back. Inuyasha deepened the kiss by nibbling on her lower lips for entrance. Kagome gave access. They began to french kiss. Inuyasha got on top of Kagome as they made out. They heard foot steps. Kagome pulled back"It's my Dad" Inuyasha jumped up,and got onto the floor facing the other wall. Kagome stayed in her postion. She put her hands behind her head,and acted like they had been just talking. The door opened,and he walked in. Hiroto whispered"Inuyasha...mind if I talk to Kagome alone" Inuyasha stood"Sure...later Kagome" He walked past Kagome and whispered"See you later" Kagome smiled and nodded. Hiroto closed the door behind him,and pulled out Kagome's chair,and sat. Kagome asked"What is it?" Hiroto asked"What has your Mother done?You didn't tell me anything" Kagome gasped,and looked away"She told me...that if I told...I'd get in trouble" Hiroto whispered"You can tell me anything.Nothing will ahppen to you" Kagome whispered"S...she's pregnant,by Naraku's Dad...that bullies Dad" Hiroto gasped,put whispered very low"I can't believe she accused me,and she was the one...who...was having the affair" Kagome ran to her Father,and hugged him"Please don't transform,Dad" Hiroto whispered"I won't" Kagome hugged him"I was so angry at her.She cut my arm,Dad" Hiroto pulled away from the hug,and took her arm,and turned it over"I don't see anything" Kagome rubbed it. A symbol of a star was visoble. Hiroto glared at it. He kissed it,and it vanished"It's gone,and it won't come back.If she tries to do it again...run" Kagome asked"W...what does it mean?" Hiroto shook his head"Nothing...I'll tell you in a few years" Kagome nodded. He got up"I'm going to bed.Goodnight" He closed the door behind him. Kagome turned her lights out,and ran to the balcony window,and ran out. Inuyasha sat on her balcony. Kagome knelt beside him"Um...what...did that kiss mean exactly?" Inuyasha whispered"I don't know.I have this weird feeling towards you.You never judged me,Kagome" Kagome smiled"Well...I'm neko...you never judged me either" He laughed quitely"Thank you" Kagome smiled"Always" Inuyasha captured her lips,and she kissed back. They didn't notice Hiroto peeking threw Kagome's door. He smiled then sighed closing the door"She's growing up"_

_Inuyasha pulled back then kissed her cheek"Later" He jumped off the balcony and ran to his house" Kagome bit her lip,and grinned then got up,and walked back into her room. She locked the balcony door,and crawled into her bed. Smiling cause she recieved her first kiss. She was so gonna tell her cousin,Sango._

_**Next Day**_

_Kagome hurried and put on her red plaid minni skirt,and white thank top hoodie that showed her mid-section. Kagome grabbed her book bag,and walked out her room,and downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Hiroto,and her mother Maoriko. Kagome dropped her book bag,and ran into her mothers aarm"I missed you" Mao smiled,and hugged Kagome back"I'm sorry I left like that,Kagome" Hiroto hissed"Kagome get away from your mother,now" Kagome pulled back"W...why?" Mao sighed"Kagome...I...I'm not coming back" Kagome whisepered"Why?I didn't mean to tell him,Mom.Don't abandon me!" Mao took off her silver capsule necklace,and put it around Kagome's neck. Kagome just noticed she'd been crying. Kagome hugged her mother and whispered"I love you.Don't leave me" Mao cried silently. Hiroto grabbed Kagome pulled her away from Mao. Mao grabbed her jacket,and walked out the back door. Kagome screamed"No!Mom!Wait!You can't leave!No!Mom!MOM!_

_**5 Years Later**_

Kagome sat in her bed looking at the alarm clock she just destroyed. Kagome sighed,and got up. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

_**25 Mintues Later**_

Kagome dried off,and put on her underclothing. Kagome put on a black double layer dotted minni skirt,a tripp black millitary vest,with white stockens,and black report boots(lace up).

Kagome put her her into a ponitail,and grabbed her bookbag,and her cell. Kagome walked ot her room then downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her Father eating cerel. Kagome kissed his cheek"Goodmorning.I'm going to skip the big breakfast" He nodded as she grabbed an apple,and walked out the door. Kagome took her fingerless glove arm warmers out her back back and put them on. Kagome heard someone call her name as she walked. It sounded familar. Kagom turned around,and waved"Hey,Say!" Sango panted as she finally caught up with her. They began to walk. Sango smirked"Like the new outfit" Kagome smiled"Thanks.Like your new outfit" Sango had on a black minni skirt,with a black arm warmers,a black t-shirt,and black boots.

"Thanks"

Kagome laughed. Sango asked"Did you find out why your Dad was out late,again?" Kagome shook her head"I don't know.Forgot to ask" Sango frowned"I really wanted to know if he was like going to some girls house!" Kagome yelled"Don't say that,Sango!" Sango yelled"Well,it can be true!"

Kagome sighed"WE go right to my Fathers office after school.He's up to something" Sango asked"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome rolled her eyes"That jerk can walk Kikyo home" Sango sighed"What I meant is.He follows you after school,and messes with you til you crack" Kagome sighed"Well...I'll just have to do what I've been dieing to do" Sango asked"That'd be?" Kagome smiled"Go out with Kouga,and he'll tell Inuyasha to leave me alone.Better yet,Naraku's been dieing to go out with me as well" Sango rolled her eyes"Might as well ask all the boys in the 12th grade.Ayame's gonna kick your-

Kagome rolled her eyes"We've been rivals for our whole lives.What's new?Just another way of getting her mad.Besides,Kouga's really cute,and...he seems boyfriend material" Sango sighed"Well,I'm glad I already have a boyfriend" Kagome rolled her eyes"Yeah,a womanizer,and a pervert" Sango yelled"He isn't a womenaizer any more!" Kagome smirked"But a pervert" Sango agreed with that. Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha coming up behind her. Inuyasha picked Kagome up by her mid section. Kagome screamed. Sango groaned. Kagome yelled"But me down Inuyasha!Or I'll kick your ass!" Inuyasha sat her down"Temper,temper Kagome" Kagome stepped on his foot. Inuyasha hopped making foot paths in the melting snow. Kagome huffed,and walked beside Sango. Sango shook her head"Let this day begin" They walked into the school. Miroku showed up,and kissed Sango on the cheek"Hello,my dear Sango" Sango smiled"Hiya Miroku" Kagome rolled her eyes,and walked up to her locker to see a note sticking out the side. Sango asked"What's that?" Kagome grabbed it,and began to opened her locker"I don't now yet" After she opened her locker she opened it,and read:

**Dear Kagome,**

**Meet me on the roof.At 8:45**

Kagome looked at her watch it read:8:43

Kagome cursed,and grabbed her books,and put them in her bag"Later,Sango!Later Miroku!" Inuyasha didn't get anything. He fowned. Kagome ran up the stairs to the roof. Which anyone wasn't allowed except Kikyo,and who ever she invites. Cause her Father owned the school. Kagome waalked onto the roof to see Kouga. Kagome smirked"You gave me the note?" Kouga nodded"Yeah.I need to ask you something" Kagome sat beside him,and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear"Yeah?"

Kouga asked"Will you go to the movies with me?" Kagome giggled"It took all this to ask me out?" Kouga smirked"You're that special Kagome" Kagome giggled"Yeah.Sure I guess so" Kouga leaned in,and captured her lips. Kagome kissed back passionately. Kouga pulled back"See you after school" He got up,and left. Kagome smirked"He's a good kisser"

"Better than me?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha,and got up"Yes,better than you" Inuyasha grabbed her arm"How about we find out?" Kagom glared into his amber eyes"Uh no thank you,jerk.I have a boyfriend" Inuysha looked evidently jealous. Kagome smirked,and winked at him"Got to go" Kagome ran down the stairs. Inuyasha groaned when the door closed"Kagome...you will be mine.Kouga.I'm gonna make your life so miserable.Time for plan A to activate" He smirked,and went to his class.

_**Period 1:Activate Plan A**_

Inuyasha sat beside Kikyo,and smirked"What up,Kikyo" Kikyo smiled"Hey,Inuyasha...what's hot guy like you coming to talk to me?" Inuyasha smirked"That's an understatement considering you're the most popular girl in school" Kikyo smiled"Guess you're right about that" Inuyasha smirked evilly because Kagome was watching from her conversation with Sango who looked as well and looked intrested at how things would turn out. Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha and whispered"How about **we **ditch school" Inuyasha grabbed her chin"Or we can have fun here" Inuyasha captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome gasped"Ohhhh...how I'd like to rip that pretty little hair off her head" Sango smirked"Mmmmm...why should you care?" Kagome sat back down"Yeah...why should I?" Sango muttered"Kikyo's so gonn get what she wants.Everytime." Kagome looked away"Whatever" Kagome fiddled with the bullet capsule around her neck. Sango's smile vanished as Kagome's expression got to soft for her liking"Um...change subject.In science would you like to be my partner?" Kagome let go of the necklace,and smiled"Who else were you going to be with?" Sango shrugged"Definetly not one of Kikyo's **girl's**" Kagome laughed as Sango pretended to look like she was drunk. Miroku looked at Kagome softly,and thought"_She looked like she was about to cry that very moment.If it wasn't for Sango.Inuyasha would've been over here before he could think of why she looked sad.Those memories will hunt her til someoneone brakes that wall around her heart,trust,future,and faith_"

"Mind if I join you guys in science.I don't want to be lonely" They laughed. Sangoknew Miroku was trying to help and was glad he was. Kagome asked"Yeah.It's in threes isn't it?" Sango nodded. The teacher,Mr.Yuki,walked in with his usual morning grumpiness"Quiet everyone.Get your notebooks out,and prepare to take a massive pair of notes" The class groaned. Mr.Yuki mummbled"Just for that noise you all have a test Friday!" Everyone sighed instead of groaned. Not liking Mr.Yuki at that moment.

They began Algebra 1 notes. Torment to all the students.

_**Lunch:Where most things happen**_

Kagome ate her food in slence. Sango looked at Miroku who looked at her. Sango asked"Hey,Kagome...wanna study together,tonight?" Kagome looked up,and nodded"Yeah.Miroku are you going to join us?" Miroku shook his head"I'd better stay home.My Father's got to work late,and my mom doesn't like being home alone" Kagome smiled"So Ai's being hard on you.Must beat that your older brother went to college in America?" Miroku nodded"Yep" Kagome smiled"Well...it's almost our time" Kagome thought to herself"_Do I actually like,Kouga.When we kissed.I didn't feel that spark that every couples suppose to feel.I don't want to go out with him just to get back at Inuyasha.That'd be using him,and I don't want to hurt his feelings.sigh Congrats Inuyasha.You win.I'm tired of being fire.When you're already the stroongest part of the fire._" Kagome stood"Um...I'll see you guys in Science.I need to take care of something" Kagome stood up,and walked off to the halls. Miroku asked"What's wrong with her?" Sango shrugged"She's heard to read,Miroku" Miroku sighed"Hope she actually shows up in Science" Sango nodded agreeing to his words.

_**The Hall**_

Kagome walked into the girls bathroom. To see Kikyo,and her crew. Kikyo laughed"If it isn't,Kagome" Ayame was in the corner glaring at her. Kagome walked up to Ayame"Where's Kouga?" Ayame spat"Why would I tell you?" Kagome pushed her back to the wall"If you want me to be with Kouga...don't tell me where he is,then" Ayame was shocked"Uh...he's in gym" Kagome let go of her and walked out. Kikyo rolled her eyes"I'm sick of seeing her face,maybe I should kick her out of school.Inuyasha's to destracted by her" Ayame rolled her eyes"He's using you I keep trying to tell you...Kagome was using Kouga but...I guess that's not how she rolls" Kikyo rolled her eyes again"Whatever.You got a soft spot for her now?" Ayame looked at Kikyo"She's...just changed since...her mother left" Kikyo groaned"I'm sick of seeing people give her sympathy!" Ayame yelled"Well,maybe she deserves it!" Kaguya,Kagura,and Kanna looked at her in shock. Kikyo walked up to Ayame"What?Do you have sympathy for that neko now?" Ayame smacked Kikyo's hand away"What if I do!?" Kikyo smirked"Then will just have to fix that now won't we?" Kaguya smirked,and walked up,and punched Kikyo in her stomach. Ayame fell to the floor. Kanna kicked her in her side. Kikyo smirked"This'll teach you to raise your voice at me"

_**Gym**_

Kagome ran into the gym room. She saw Kouga talking to some friend of his. Kagome walked over to him. Guys whistled her way. Kagome grabbed Kouga's arm"We need to talk" Kouga smirked"Sure.Be back guys" They both walked out the gym room. Kouga asked"What is it,Kagome?" Kagome sighed"I'm not sure how to say this,Kouga,but...we can't go out.I...just don't feel that way towards you like I thought" Kouga frowned"Is there someone else that is?Like...like me think...Inuyasha for instance?" Kagome asked"What are you saying?" Kouga snorted"This was to be suspected.I knew you were only using me" Kagome shook her head"That is why I'm stopping this whole..._relationship_...before it can start.I...just don't feel that way towards you.I'm sorry" Kouga muttered"Whatever" He walked back into gym. Kagome sighed"Darn it" Kagome crossed her arms,and walked down the hall thinking"_Should I tell Ayame that she can try toget Kouga now?I...didn't want her planning any death thing for me just for kissing him.Better clear the air_"

Kagome walked into the bathroom to see Ayame on the floor. Blood on her face from a nose bleed. Kagome screamed"Ayame!" Kagome ran to her side,and held her up. Ayame spat blood into the sink. Kagome got a lot of tissue,and put it to her nose"Hold your head up!" She had brusies on her side,face,arm,and everything. Kagome yelled"Who did this to you,and why!Where's Kikyo!?" Ayame's nose stop bleeding,and she wiped as much blood off as she could"Kikyo,Kaguya,Kagura,and Kanna jumped me for having some compassion towards you.They kicked me out they're little group." Kagome was fuming"I'm going to kill her!How dare she do this to you" Ayame asked"You care?" Kagome whispered"Of course I do,Ayame...go to the nurse!" Ayame shook her head"I'm fine.We're late for class" Kagome muttered"Class gonna be ruined anyway" Ayame wrapped her arm around Kagome's neck. She must've sprung her ankle. They went to Science.

_**Science:Where it is,and How it's going to be**_

They walked into the classroom. Ms.Manku gasped"Oh my godness!Ayame!What happened to you!?" Kikyo and the others stifled a laugh. Sango ran over,and helped Kagome sit Ayame down. Kagome walked over to Kikyo"Get up!" Kikyo asked"What?"

Miroku,Inuyasha,and Sango were over by Ayame asking what happened but that answered all they're questions. Kagome yelled"I said get up!Before I make you!" Kikyo stood up"Wh-

Kagome punched Kikyo in her face. She fell back.. Kanna,Kagura,and Kaguya jumped on Kagome. Kagome punched Kaguya in her face,kicked Kanna in her nose,and punched Kagura so heard she fainted of shock. Kikyo got up"Oh...you've made a huge mistake!" Kikyo took all her bracelets off. Kagome put her fist up"Kikyo...you're gonna regret hurting Ayame like that!"

Ms.Manku pressed a button for help,but she didn't say a word. Kikyo swung at Kagome,and Kagome ducked. Kagome punched Kikyo in her stomach. Kikyo slapped Kagome giving her a gash on the cheek with her nails. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's shoulder,and Kikyo grabbe her's. Some men came into the classroom. One grabbed Kagome,and the other grabbed Kikyo. Kikyo was no problem to keep back if though she struggled,but Kagome was really hard to hold back. They never imagined her to be that strong soon they knew she was neko by her scent. The principal AKA Kikyo's Father,Arata,walked in,and yelled"Ms.Higurashi!" Kagome struggled more,but stopped,and looked at him. Kikyo wiped the blood from her mother and cried out"Father!Look what she has done!" Arata glared at Kagome"You worthless Neko!You'll regret laying a ahdn on a student.Nonetheless my daughter!" Inuyasha skid in front of KAgome"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Kouga walked in,and gasped at Ayame. He rowled"What happened to you" Ayame smiled"Kagome took care of it...don't worry" Kagome got free,and punched Kikyo once again"That's right hold her back for I can beat the crap out of her!" Kagome's eyes became crimson. Arata spat"Mr.Takahashi!Do you want me to alert your Father about this!?" Inuyasha yelled"GO right ahead!I don't care!" Arata growled"Why you...you're nothing but a half breed what are you goingm to do?Scratch me?" Kagome turned her attention to Arata"Got a problem,Arata?" Kagome punched him so hard he flew back,and hit the door to only become uncouiness. The men grabbed Kagome. Kagome yelled"Get your hands off me!" The other men grabbed Inuaysha so he couldn't free Kagome. Sango,and Miroku couldn't help themselves. Sango punched all the men off Inuyasha,and Miroku helped Kagome. They all ran out into the hall. To stop,and see police. They yelled"On the ground now!" Kagome yelled"This isn't a bank robbery you know!" They got on the ground so they wouldn't have a hole in them within seconds.

_**That Night**_

Kagome,and Inuyasha got out the police car. They drove off. Kagome muttered"I'm so dead." Inuyasha muttered"You ain't the only one" Kagome sighed"Goodnight,Inuyasha" Inuyasha grabbed her hand"Look...I'm sorry about the teasing" Kagome shook her head"It's alright" Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's cheek"Kagome...I-

Kagome blurted"I love you" Inuyasha looked at her surprised"I...I love you too" Inuyasha captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand went to her waist. They soon had to pull away for air. Kagome whispered"I...um...got to go" Inuyasha plnted a quick kiss on her lips"Does this mean we're together?" Kagome smiled with a blush"If you want it to mean that" Inuyasha smirked"Then...it does" Kagome smiled"Okay...I...g..gotta go" Kagome walked into her house,and closed the door giving a squeak when she saw her Father's face"What happened?" His voice was unusally calm. Meaning he did not have a great day. Kagome asked"Kikyo...she...beat one of my friends to a bloody pulp.I couldn't stop the neko blood from kicking in." Hiroto took a breath"This isn't my day" Kagome asked"What's going on?" Hiroto sighed heavily"If I told you.You'd probably run away" Kagome whispered"No I wouldn't" Hiroto sighed"I've been dating.For about 3 months" Kagome asked"Who?" Hiroto sighed"Her names Ai Tsuyu." Kagome yelled"T...t...t..that's Miroku's mother!Dad!S...she's married!" Hiroto sighed"I know.I just found out,but...there's a problem" Kagome asked"What?" Hiroto muttered"She's pregnant.I don't know if it's mine so don't flip on me.She's 3 months" Kagome screamed so loud every neighbor in Amity Park lights came on"WHAT!?" Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Sango,Izayoi,and Inu Taisho ran in. Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!You're pale!" Kagome couldn't take the pressure,and fainted. Inuyasha,Izayoi,and Sango ran to her side. Hiroto rubbed his sensitive ears. Inu Taishio asked"What's going on?" Hiroto shook his head"I just told her something.That might be a little to shocking for her" Kagome's soon regained coniessness. Sango helped her up"What's going on!?" Kagome yelled"I just had a image!I'm gonna throw up!" Kagome ran up stares,and Sango followed. Hiroto sighed,then smiled"There's nothing wrong at all.Please go back home" Inu Taisho looked at Izayoi who nodded. They left as well as Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stayed going up to Kagome's room.

_**Room Of Shame**_

Sango yelled"Kagome!What's going on!Tell me!" Kagome yelled"If you scream at me one more time!I'm going to go into a coma!I swear!" Inuyasha asked"What's this about" Kagome yelled"My dad's been dating!" Sango cheered"Yes!I was right!But I have a feeling theres more!Who he date?" Kagome yelled"Ai!miroku's mother!There's more!She's pregnant!He doesn't know wheater it's his or not!I bet Daichi thinks it's his when it might be my Father!How will Miroku act toward this!" There was a bamming noise and argeuing,and screams. They ran downstairs. Daichi,and Hiroto were fist fighting. Kagome screamed with tears"Dad!Daichi!Stop!No!" Miroku was pale,and at the door not moving. Ai was crying her eyes out. Inu Taisho,and Sesshomaru ran in,and pulled the two off each other. Izayoi walked in. Sango was holding Kagome back. Izayoi helped her"Kagome calm down" Kagome got free,and ran to her father"Let him go!" Kagome hugged him. Hiroto hugged her back but glared at Daichi while he wiped blood from his mouth. Inu Taisho let go of Daichi"What's going on here!" Ai looked paler than Kagome was not to long ago. Miroku had a cold look in his eye"Why did you have come near my mother!?" Kagome yelled"Stay away from him,Miroku!Why did your mother come near my father!?" Sango felt overwhelmed by all this. She was glad her brother,mother,and Father weren't gonna be home til Friday. Izayoi yelled"What's going on!" Ai whispered"I'm having Daichi's child" Izayoi screamed"WHAT!" Hiroto didn't speak only looked at the determined Kagome. She looked so much like her mother when she was protecing something. Daichi spat"Ai!I can't believe you did this to me!" Ai yelled"This was my fault!I'm sorry!" Miroku yelled"Why!Why did you do this,Mom!?" Ai yelled"Because Daichi was having a affair with me!" Kagome looked at Miroku. He had tears falling down his face,but a firm look. Daichi didn't speak. Ai yelled"It's true!I wanted to get back at you!Things went to far!" Daichi spat"I'm sick of you!Maybe I should leave!" That made Kagome click,and she screamed"STOP!" Everyone looked at Kagome. Kagome let go of her Father. She whispered"Don't do this!Don't you care about what Miroku thinks about this!Don't seprate!" Daichi spat what he didn't mean"I'm only divorcing her!I'll come to see my son!Unlike your selfish mother!" Kagome's blood ran cold. She saw no other person in the room but herself. Hiroto spat"How dare you!" Daichi whispered"I didn't mean to say that" Kagome's eyes became darker than night. Kagome walked away. Hiroto whispered"Kagome!Where are you going!" Kagome walked out the front door,after stopping and looking back at him. She looked like her mother so much"It was my fault wasn't it?You lied to me." Hiroto grabbed Kagome's hand"No,Kagome!It wasn't your fault!I told you not to think that way!" Kagome looked at the necklace"Why couldn't she vist me?" Hiroto whispered"I don't know" Kagome yanked her hand back"Yes you do!" Hiroto put his hands on her shoulder"I do not know why,Kagome...I'm telling the truth" Kagome looked around"I'm sorry...Miroku" Miroku whispered"This isn't your fault" Daichi glared the floor"I'm leaving now" Miroku asked"Where are you going?" Daichi looked into his sons eyes"I...need some air.I'll see you later,Miroku" Miroku yelled"Let me come with you!" Daichi shook his head"I'll come back,Miroku" He got into his car,and sped off. Miroku whispered"No...you're not.NO YOU'RE NOT!COWARD!" Kagome had tears in her eyes. Kagome ran up the stairs not looking back. Sango sat down. She couldn't let all of it sink in so fast. Inuyasha ran after Kagome. Hiroto walked over to Ai,and helped her off the floor. Izayoi whispered"So this begins again" Sesshomaru sighed"This is none of our business" The three left. Ai whispered"Why...how...how could I have fallen in love with you?" Hiroto whispered"I don't know.Can you answer on my behalf?" Ai shook her head. Sango got up,and walked out side. Miroku sat on the grass . Sango sat besdie him"Miroku" She touched his hand,and he took it. He whispered"All this time.I tried to tell myself.How does it feel to have someone out your life.Now I know" Sango whispered"He said he was coming back,Miroku" Miroku shook his head"If he doesn't say promise.He isn't doing it.I know my Father.He's nothing like a coward.A coward who wants to hide in darkness like Kagome's mother" Sango whispered"Hiroto.Has really fallen for yoour mother,Miroku.Maybe you should worry about supporting her to look toward the future,and not the past.You're offically Kagome's brother.Be that,and tell her everythings gonna be alright.I've grown to know.You might lose somethings,and someone,but you gain more in plus" Miroku looked over at Sango"How do you know so much" Sango smiled"I've been threw this.My Father.He's gone.I have a step Father." Miroku was shock,but relaxed"I'm sorry" Sango laid her head on his shoulder"It's okay.When I found you.I forgot about what I lost.I thought of what I gained.This world has a poison in it.Vyper venom.You can either sit there,and let it slowly kill you,or you can suck out the poison.Get back on your feet,and look toward the future" Miroku whispered"I love you,Sango" Sango smiled"I love you too"

_**Upstairs**_

Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...are you just going to ignore me?" Kagome yelled"I have nothing to say,Inuyasha!" Inuyasha whispered"Don't be upset.This is the faith your Father choose.You should support him,not hate him for it" Kagome relaxed at what he sad"I don't want him to think that I hate him." Inuyasha smirked"Than...support him.Calm down.You scared the crap out of me" Kagome sat up but then laid in his lap. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead. Kagome smiled softly"Love...works in mysterious ways" Inuyasha smirked then captured her lips. Kagome kissed back. Kagome ran her hand down his chest. Inuyasha nibbled on her lower lip. Inuyasha was soon on top of her slipping his hand up her shirt. Kagome took Inuyasha's shirt off,and let him kiss her passionately.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome squinted at the raise of the sun. She felt Inuyasha's bear chest against her hand. Kagome put on black jeans,and a black long sleeve. Kagome walked out the room,and into the next. She saw Sango,and Miroku asleep in each others arm. Kagome went into her Fathers room. Ai was in Hiroto's arms. Kagome jogged down the stairs,and looked around. Kagome thought"_Ican't believe me,and Inuyasha are mates.I wanted that so much.I might have sealed my faith.By becoming his mate.I might even be pregnant,but as long as he is mine.I'll be happy with my faith.I won't make this faith my parents decison_" Kagome climbed up on the kitchen counter,and grabbed an apple. Then took a bite out of the green apple. Kagome thought happily"_This only the beginning of drama.What's gonna happen a month from now.Guess I'll have to wait,and see_"

_**The End!!!!!**_

_**Hope you all liked it! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REd-Miko signing out**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
